Odd Jobs
by The Thorned Rose
Summary: Tea Gardener (Anzu Mazaki) works several jobs in order to support her sister and herself while in high school. She comes across an old acquaintance who offers her a chance at a better life. Will she take on this new occupation or will she let old grudges get in the way?


I don't own any of these characters or tv programs.

Music blared through the club as sat down with my business partners. I was waiting on Pegasus to show up with his cronies, to discuss a possible merger with their company. I truly didn't want the merger, but Mokuba had insisted upon it out of fear that Pegasus would go after him again. I would do anything to make my little brother feel safe. While waiting, I looked around the club and watched as the waitresses go by. They were all dressed in costumes. Now this was no strip club, no far from it. It was simply a Halloween themed bar. I then realized that there was a private bachelor party that nearly everyone dressed up for.

I was hardly interested until I saw the back of a beautiful waitress with long chocolate brown hair, wearing what appeared to be a white corset mini-dress that had a sheer fabric that flowed to the floor. Through the sheer fabric, I noticed she had beautiful long legs and a slim figure.

I was pulled out of my trance when I heard a familiar voice say, "Oh Kaiba boy, remember you can look but don't touch!" I looked up to see the most irritating man in the world, Pegasus; although, he may have some competition with that mutt Wheeler. Pegasus had another man named Duke Devlin with him.

I started by saying, "Let's get down to business…" until I was rudely interrupted by Devlin asking, "How about we order some drinks first." I rolled my eyes and signaled for a waitress.

The brunette in white I had been admiring earlier strolled up to the table with a note pad. "Alright boys, what can I get yall tonight?" she asked.

I looked up because that voice sounded familiar, "Tea Gardener?" I asked. I looked at her close and sure enough it was her. Her normally chipper blue eyes seemed to be frozen over with ice. A circlet sat on her head signaling she was dressed as a goddess. Suddenly I saw her face turn red with embarrassment as she said, "Seto Kaiba?"

Duke intervened, "Oh you two know each other? Is she an ex-girlfriend of yours?"

"Not hardly…" Gardener replied.

Duke smiled and answered, "Good, then he won't mind if I do this." He grabbed Gardener by her waist and pulled him into his lap. Gardener shrieked in surprise but regained sense of what was going on.

"Get your hands off of me before I break them she growled." Duke Laughed and pulled her in closer. She then slammed the back of her head into his nose and got up.

His nose started to bleed and he squealed, "You broke my nose. This BITCH broke my nose." He furiously went to grab her arm and she flipped him over her head and onto the floor. She angrily stepped over his body and asked, "Are any of you going to order anything?"

I for once was at a loss for words. Gardener grew some lady balls over the summer. Pegasus answered, "I would like a bottle of red wine please. Oh and let's get an order of chips and hummus." She then looked at me and I said shook my head no.

She was about to leave the table when Devlin said, "I'll take a lawsuit please."

To this she laughed and said, "You go right on ahead and sue me. All you will end up with is a crappy apartment in a dangerous part of town and a few pieces of cheap furniture." With that, she kicked him in the gut and walked over him a second time to retrieve a bottle of red wine from the bar.

Duke finally managed to pick himself and said, "Woah, she is a feisty one…I like it!"

I couldn't contain my smirk, it was pretty funny to see Gardener smear this jackass's face on the floor. She came back with three empty wine glasses, a bottle of red wine, a bowl of hummus, and a red basket filled to the brim with chips. She placed the three glasses down and poured us each a glass. While we waited, Duke decided to continue harassing the poor girl, "You have amazing legs dear, but of course you would since you're constantly running through my mind."

She slammed the bottle of wine on the table and replied, "Yes, and these amazing legs can kick your ass any day." She then took the bowl of hummus and dumped it in his lap. Everyone in the bar started laughing because it looked like he crapped in his pants. She then said with a smirk, "No returns," referring to the Hummus. Pegasus was keeling over laughing and I was pretty close to laughing myself.

Devlin left the table to call a cab. While he left, Gardener had moved to the table across from us. Pegasus looked at me and said, "Witty and Pretty, Kaiba boy you should really get her number." I rolled my eyes and since Devlin was leaving, there was really no point in continuing this meeting. I paid for my meal and left a 50 dollar tip on the table. It was way more than I would have normally given, but hey I ended up with dinner and a show.

I went home and told Mokuba what had happened today. He was shocked to say the least, "You mean little sweet Tea kicked a grown man's ass?" He asked.

I nodded and he said, "Wow, her sister wasn't kidding when she said Tea had changed."

"You know her sister?" I asked.

He nodded and replied, "Of course, her name is Rini; she is in my math class. Like Tea, she is really pretty."

I nodded and asked, "What exactly did she tell you Mokuba?"

Mokuba smirked and said, "Why, do you suddenly have the hots for tea after seeing her in that white dress? *Mokuba giggled* Rini was upset one day so I asked her what was wrong. She was upset, because she hardly sees her older sister Tea anymore."

Feeling a bit pissed I asked, "Why is Gardener avoiding her sister? That doesn't seem like her."

Mokuba shook his head and replied, "Oh no, it is nothing like that. Tea juggles 3 jobs to support her sister and herself since her mom abandoned them several years ago. Despite working various jobs at the time, she was unable to keep the house they were living in and moved into an apartment downtown. She also told me that Tea rarely sees her friends anymore. She thinks they are actually mad at Tea."

I looked up at Mokuba shocked; I couldn't believe that 16-year-old girl was running a household by herself. I mean, I managed it, but I had millions of dollars at my disposal after my adoptive father Gozaboro killed himself. Then, to top it off, her so called 'friends' abandoned her when she needed them most. I replied, "Her eyes did look glazed over while we were there, like she was hiding something."

Mokuba nodded and said, "Rini noticed that too. She said it's like Tea can't feel anything anymore. She looks like a robot most days." He then yawned and said, "I am getting tired big brother, good night."

"Good Night, Mokuba." I replied. I tried to get some rest that night, but all I could think of was Gardener.


End file.
